Without You, I’m A Disaster
by Rosewhisker41622
Summary: How S6E11 should’ve gone. (JT and Liberty are done for good, they don’t still have feelings.) JT’s planning to break up with Mia, because he’s in love with someone else. He’s on his way to do that, but he gets stabbed. Liberty finds him and takes him to the hospital. Will he live to tell that person how he feels? Based off Without You by My Darkest Days


**Without You, I'm A Disaster**

Toby's POV

I can't believe it. This can't be happening. Not him, anyone but him.

He said he was going to go break up with Mia so he could be with the person he really loved, he didn't say who. He says he's way over Liberty, so I don't know if it could be her. He said that after he broke up with her he would be right back. But he never came back.

Because he got stabbed, and that's how Liberty found him. Laying against a car, a blood stain on his back.

Again, I ask, why him?

I'm in the hospital now, waiting for an answer. If he dies, I don't know what I'll do without him. Without him, I'm a disaster.

There's a reason I never had a girlfriend since Kendra, which I had only dated in the first place to get rid of my feelings for someone else. Who you may wonder? JT.

Why not just tell him? Simply because he loves someone else. I thought he loved Liberty, but he said that was over. I thought he loved Mia after that, but he said he didn't, and he said he didn't wanna pretend to be into her anymore.

But sometimes I really want to just confess to JT how I feel. Maybe when he's feeling down so he knows someone actually cares about him? Or maybe to get the rejection over with so I can move on and get over him.

But of course, he could be dead right now. I don't want him to die without him never knowing. Because that would kill me.

So if he does live, the first thing I'm going to do is confess to him.

Just as I settle with that thought, the doctor walked out.

"Are you guys here for James Tiberius Yorke?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah." Sean says bluntly, trying to hide his worry.

"Please tell me if he's okay! I'm so worried!" Mia says in a worried voice that sounds so fake I accidentally roll my eyes. Good thing I'm standing in front of everyone so they don't see.

"He's going to be okay. He's awake now, but he'll need to stay for a couple of nights so we can make sure. You can go see him if you like, but only one at a time."

I almost take a step forward, but Mia pushes past everyone and runs in there.

Hopefully he'll dump her. It would suck if he kept up like this.

Enough about her, I'm just happy he's alive. I get another day with him.

Just then, Liberty runs in looking actually worried.

"Is he okay?" She asks.

I nod, and she gives a sigh of relief. They're not in love anymore, if they ever really were, but they're still good friends, and they still care about each other.

Mia storms out of JT's room looking really, really pissed off.

"What happened in there?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"Why don't you go ask him." She looks even angrier when I ask, glaring daggers at me. Why? I don't know.

"Move!" She pushes past Liberty and leaves, just like that.

"You should go next, Toby." Liberty suggests with a smile on her face. She seems to know everything, so she can probably see that I have a crush on him. Well, less crush, more, love that sets my heart on fire, as lame as that sounds.

I go in there without wasting another second, and my heart leaps when I see him.

He's alive.

"Hey." He says and smiles, gesturing me to come forward.

"You're alive." I say, and he laughs at the relief in my voice.

"Of course I am. Couldn't leave you, could I?" He smiles that smile he always does when he makes one of his stupid jokes.

"So, you broke up with Mia?" I ask, even though it's obvious.

"Yeah, and I accidentally told her who I liked too. She asked, and I'm not very good at lying. Did she tell you anything? Well, you would've probably left if she did." JT sighs.

I look at him in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why would I leave?" I ask, and he gives another, long, sigh.

"Because, Tobes...the person that I like...is you. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I just had to tell you. I think I always have, but I only realized it recently, and you know I can't keep a secret or lie. But Toby, I really, really like you. Everything about you. You're the cutest thing I've ever seen. Shoot, that sounded pretty lame but whatever. But it's not just the fact that you're so damn hot. Ignore that comment. It's because you've always been there for me, even when I've been a little shit. And because you're such a sweet, hell of a guy. I'm gonna shut up now before you punch me or something."

I stood there, shocked. He likes me?! Me!? Of all the people he could choose, he chose me?! That's why Mia was glaring at me! That's why he broke up with her!

"JT..." I walk towards his bed, and lean down, and do what I've wanted to do since 7th grade. I press my lips down on his, an innocent kiss, with no tongue or anything.

After a few seconds I break the kiss, because I need to tell him something that I've been holding in for too long.

"JT, I love you."

He looks shocked at first, but then a huge, goofy smile appears on his face.

"I love you too, Tobes."

I lean down to kiss him again, this time he licks my bottom lip asking for entrance. Of course, I let him.

We got so caught up in making out we didn't even notice that all of our friends and a nurse was at the door.

"Ahem." Someone clears their throat, causing us both to break away in a hurry, even though we've already been caught.

"Uh...hi." JT says awkwardly, and I turn a bright red color.

"So...when did this happen?" Emma asked.

"I knew it!" Liberty exclaims.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna judge you guys." Sean says, a slight smile on his face.

Before we can say anything, the nurse speaks up.

"We came to tell you, visiting hours are over in about twenty minutes. You'll be able to come back at 7am tomorrow." The nurse says and then leaves.

Well, I guess I'll be spending the next 20 minutes explaining to our friends what just happened.

"So...are you guys dating now?" Emma asks.

Before I can answer, I feel JT grab my hand and squeeze it.

"Yes." He answers, and I smile, knowing he's finally mine. And hopefully I'll never lose him.

Because without him, I'm a disaster.


End file.
